rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady and the Tramp AU
Lady and the Tramp AU is an AU introduced through fanart, depicting the Big Four (or at least one of the characters) as dogs. About this AU This AU was formed through fanart of the Big Four as dogs. As the name may imply, most writers and artists portray them as dogs that exist within the world of Disney's Lady and the Tramp as a template, but this is not required. Popular Dog AUs *Wolves *''Boaz Yakin's'' Max *101 Dalmatians *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Balto *White Fang Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III In the Hijack pairing, Hiccup is portrayed as a male version of Lady. Jack Frost For the Hijack and Jackunzel pairings, Jack is portrayed as Tramp. As both characters lived on their own, focused on fun and living, do what they can to help those in need and later found a family. While wanting to be free from rules and enjoys spending time in the outside worlds portrays Jack as Lady and Tramps' only son, Scamp. Merida DunBroch Due to Merida being Scottish she is seen as a female and younger version of the Scottish terrier, Jock. While Merida wanting a different life than the one she has that involves being free, she could be cast as a female Scamp; with her little triplet brothers as male versions of Annette, Collette, and Danielle. Rapunzel Corona In the Jackunzel pairing, Rapunzel is portrayed as Lady. Extra Characters Toothless Toothless is commonly portrayed as a big black dog (with a prosthetic leg) for modern crossovers or when he is featured as Hiccup's pet. The type of canine that he is most commonly featured as is a black coated German Shepard. Its the same with his fellow dragon allies, when they are portrayed as their riders' pets and as a type of canine that suits them best. Pua Due to Pua's puppy like behavior and energy, he can easily be portrayed as one, and as Moana's white and gray spotted pet dog for modern crossovers. The type of canine he would be depends on what suits him best. Maximus Since Max behaves like a trained dog, he can easily be portrayed as one. He can even be featured as a dog that helps the police or serves as a guard dog, due to him working with the Royal Guards of Corona. Sven In some modern crossovers, Sven is featured as a brown and white coated dog; with Kristoff as his owner. The type of canine that he is portrayed as would most likely a husky or other kind of dog that is seen working in snowy backgrounds. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art 16908916_1732869810357693_4532686077906911232_n.jpg 13573578 1735199030101243 1185969772 n.jpg Fanart tumblr_inline_ojmt55Rrvu1u9ew6v_540.png 045cdb09e4a75b394907f159a92c25ae.jpg c6aa5e1d2830ebbb69c9ba1439f25d19.jpg 9f89f3b9d0bd399280cf2fc3009a7a63.jpg e3df34edaed14c45bf7d66d571446dfd.jpg 8fc620ccf8219dc907f0274194e384eb.jpg 007e865d62ad4044f04dbb351491316b.jpg 6755cc3b0034cdc1af9d88042e4d15cc.jpg 6d43ea5c48a36e8687d58c627837d658.jpg ba15656186debb08aa2338772820d031.jpg 24a166f178dd11ebc193017eb920fe7b.jpg b8ab5042b9853c70c4cd63f643b75ea1.jpg 783108ab78cb0e6b895f12f7400b81cb.jpg b1fe2d2bac5a39c5d3fb60445c650c0c.jpg Hijack - Lady and the Tramp AU.jpg 2d9v4j4t.png The croods fanart guy and eep by cynder401-d5wginx.png b6acb91725a18b0cb8f61fd3330d3b3e.jpg The once-ler and felix by animalemotionstudios-d63v1wm.png Untitled drawing by mckawait-d6bw7nc.png tumblr_n4njqp69BB1sb0bmmo1_1280.jpg|A Frozen 101 Dalmatians AU tumblr_nd3kp9q1lb1swg0pyo1_1280.jpg|Anna and Kristoff in 101 Dalmatians olaf_as_cruella_da_ville_by_tortallmagic-d7mk5qp.png e0c91b7a624e5715936bb803264ae866.jpg Margo and vanellope schoolfriends au by the101stdalmatian-d9c5tnh.png Tumblr mshkntZM4b1s0y4vwo1 1280.png tumblr_nkho5owuvJ1tolydjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkho5owuvJ1tolydjo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkho5owuvJ1tolydjo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nkho5owuvJ1tolydjo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nkho5owuvJ1tolydjo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nkho5owuvJ1tolydjo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nkho5owuvJ1tolydjo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nkho5owuvJ1tolydjo8_1280.jpg 5aec620d492852e9740a92edeb649b0f.jpg|Kristoff with dog Sven Tumblr ne0eqyn23F1qje91uo1 500.png|Kristoff with dog Sven Video *Jelsa ~ Bella Notte (Lady & The Tramp) by The Element of Chaotic Kindness *HTTYD|Always There by ღ Spirited Alpha ღ Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Dogs Category:AUs Category:The Big Four